Cuties
by Constelexi-Mexiries
Summary: 3 Namja Tampan yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya Cinta, Sampai mereka bertemu dengan 3 Yeoja Cantik dan menggemaskan ini. Yang mau tak mau membuat mereka merasakan Cinta. Pairing: Vkook, Namjin, Minyoon. GS!for Uke
1. Prologue : Cuties

_I Do Not Own BTS. They belong to the God and Their Parents. I Just Own the Plot and The Story Line._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung x GS!Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x GS!Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x GS! Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Namjoon._

 _Park Jimin._

Dan

 _Kim Taehyung._

Perkenalkan 3 Namja Tampan yang mengambil Hati semua wanita dan pria-prian uke. Dan yup! Mereka semua adalah _CEO_ yang sangat terkenal dan tentu saja, di umur mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup muda, mereka telah memakmurkan Perusahaan masing-masing.

Hidup mereka sangat sempurna.

Mungkin terlampau Sempurna.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang belum mereka ketahui.

Yaitu _Cinta_.

Ya, meskipun mereka memiliki lebih dari Jutaan orang yang menggilai mereka. Tetapi tetap saja Mereka belum pernah merasakan cinta.

Sampai Akhirnya Mereka bertemu dengan 3 Yeoja ini.

 _Dan hidup mereka yang hanya penuh dengan hitam putih pun menjadi lebih berwarna._

 _K_ _im Seokjin_

 _Min Yoongi_

Dan

 _Jeon Jungkook_

3 Yeoja manis yang masih Kuliah ini memang cukup populer dikalangan mereka. Hanya cukup dengan melihat Wajah mereka saja sudah membuat orang _dag-dig-dug_ an, Ditambah dengan paras mereka yang lembut _\- Mungkin hanya Jin dan Jungkook, karena Yoongi memang agak Jutek-_ dan Hati bak Malaikat.

Mereka juga tinggal di satu _apartement,_ dikarenakan diri mereka yang ingin mandiri _\- tetapi Tetap saja, Orang tua Jungkook memtipkan Jungkook kepada Jin dan Yoongi, Agar dirinya baik-baik saja-_ dan Hidup dalam tentram.

Mengenai Pacar, mereka tentu pernah mempunyainya. Tetapi karena Jin yang dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa mereka harus _fokus_ bersekolah dulu dan maka dari itu, sampai sekarang mereka belum memiliki Pasangan.

Jungkook sekali pernah merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat menggemaskan, Protes kenapa dirinya tidak boleh pacaran.

 _"Jadi Kookie sayang, Kamu kan masih anak-anak dan Perawan. Masih harus dilindungi dari dunia luar-"_

 _"Tapi kan Unnie, Kookie kan mau Pacaran! Nanti kalo Kookie ngga punya pasangan Hidup gimana!"_

 _"Sudah Kamu! Kalo dibilangin ngga usah ngeyel, nantikan Jodoh dateng sendiri!"_

Dan setelah beberapa Jam berdebat, Akhirnya Jungkook menyerah dan Mengikuti kata-kata _Unnie_ nya- _Jungkook kadang merasa Jin dan Yoongi adalah Orang tuanya, Terlebih Lagi mereka sangat Over Protective pada dirinya_ -, dan setelah itu Jin dan Yoongi menraktirnya memakan Es Krim.

 _Oh_ , Seharusnya kalian melihat raut wajah Jungkook saat mereka memakan Es Krim. Matanya berbinar seperti Kelinci, dan Bibir plumnya itu dihiasi dengan warna Coklat Es Krim.

 _Benar-Benar Menggemaskan._

 _Sampai Akhirnya Mereka bertemu dengan 3 Namja ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc or End?_

Hai Guys! Ini Aku baru pertama kali buat Cerita di sini. Semoga Kalian Suka!

 _Love,_  
 _Mexi_


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting

_I Do not Own BTS._ _They belong to the God and Their Parents. I Just Own the Plot and the Storyline._

.

.

 _Chapter 1 : Meeting_

 _._

.

.

 _Kim Taehyung x GS!Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x GS!Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x GS!Min Yoongi_

.

 _Warning(s): Alur cerita yang Gaje dan Typo bertebaran_

.

.

"Hey _Hyung_!" Ucap Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, memasuki Ruangan kerja sang Kakak tanpa meminta izin dulu. Dibelakangnya, pemuda dengan surai Blonde yang tinggi badannya lebih tinggi ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Pria yang disapa tidak menjawab, Hanya menggumamkan _"Hmmm"_. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang mendengarkan.

"Hari ini Kita pergi Ke _Cafe_ di seberang sana ya? Kudengar mereka menyajikan Makanan yang enak-enak" Kata Jimin dengan nada bersemangat, hampir melupakan bahwa dirinya hampir berkepala 3.

" _Cafe_ yang mana maksudmu?"

"Ituloh Hyung! _Hmmmm..._ Jika aku ingat namanya _Butterfly Cafe_ "

"Oh. Oke, Kita akan kesana saat Jam makan Siang" Ucap Namjoon, masih berkutat dengan Kertas-kertas di atas Meja kerjanya. Sesibuk apapun dirinya, Ia tidak akan pernah menolak Adik-adiknya ini.

Saat pintu ruangan kerjanya tertutup, Namjoon mengehela nafasnya Gusar. Mengingat Orang tuanya memintanya untuk mempunyai pacar secepatnya karena Mereka _kebelet_ untuk mempunyai momongan. Tetapi Namjoon masih tetap berkeras kepala dan enggan untuk mempunyai Pacar; sama seperti adik-adiknya.

 _ **"Namjoonie, Kapan Kau akan mempunyai Pacar?"**_

 _"A-aku tidak tahu Bu. Kau tahu kan bahwa orang-orang menyukaiku karena Kekayaan dan ketampananku?"_

 _ **"Huft... Baiklah. Tapi tolong carilah pasangan Hidup secepatnya Joonie. Aku ingin Kau Bahagia. Dan lagipula, Ibu ingin menimang cucu secepatnya. Suruh Adik-adikmu juga untuk mencari Pasangan secepatnya , Ara?"**_

 _"Iya Bu. Terima Kasih"_

Dan Perbincangan melalui Telepon itupun ditutup.

Tentu saja, Namjoon akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Orang tua mereka bahagia. Hanya saja, Namjoon masih harus berpikir dua kali untuk memiliki pasangan Hidup. Melihat bagaimana Wanita-wanita melihat Pria hanya dari Ketampanan _dan_ Kekayaan.

Bisa dibilang Kebanyakan Wanita itu _Mata Keranjang_.

Dan Namjoon tidak ingin menyiakan Uangnya hanya untuk Wanita yang menggunakannya untuk berbelanja Brand-Brand Mahal, Meskipun Uangnya tak akan habis untuk sepuluh turunan. _Oh No way. Never ever ever._

 _"President ,_ Waktunya untuk Makan Siang. Adik-adik anda telah menunggu Anda" Terdengar ucapan samar-samar seseorang - Yang Namjoon langsung tebak adalah Sekertarisnya- dari luar pintunya.

"Ya. Suruh mereka tunggu sebentar"

"Baik _President_ " Dan terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari depan ruangannya itu.

" _Unnie_! _Unnie_! Kita ke _Butterfly Cafe_ Ya?Ya?Ya? " Ucap Perempuan dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya Kepada _Unnie-Unnien_ ya. Lalu Matanya berubah menjadi seperti anak kelinci yang hilang, Meminta agar Kakak-Kakaknya itu menurutinya.

Jin dan Yoonji Memekik Gemas didalam hati, Melihat _Dongsaeng_ mereka yang sangat lucu. Membuat Hasrat untuk menculik dan memanjakannya semakin Tinggi. Maksudku siapa yang tidak ingin menculiknya?

Kalau sudah begini, Tidak mungkinkan Mereka menolak _Kelinci_ ini? _Hah_ , Mereka benar-benar Lemah terhadap Jungkook dan benar-benar ingin melindunginya dari Dunia Luar.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pergi sekarang ya _Sayang_?" Jin mengelus sayang surai Coklat Jungkook dan Yoonji mencubit pipinya yang gembil. Membuat Jungkook memekik senang karena permintaannya dituruti. " Ayo _Unnie_!"

Jin dan Yoonji kembali tertawa, membiarkan Jungkook menarik tangan mereka dan menuntun mereka ke Cafe yang dituju. Mereka sesekali tertawa karena _Jokes_ yang dilontarkan di sepanjang jalan.

Mereka sampai setelah 15 menit, Karena memang Cafe tersebut tidak jauh dari Kampus mereka. Dan Memang benar Apa Kata Teman-teman mereka, Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk bersantai. Bisa dilihat dari dekorasi yang sederhana tetapi terlihat Mewah dan Pelayan-pelayan yang menyambut mereka dengan Ramah. Cafe ini juga sangat ramai akan pengujung, Terlihat dari Banyaknya Orang yang mengantri dan Untung saja, Mereka langsung menemukan Tempat Kosong untuk diduduki.

"Selamat Siang Nona-Nona Manis. Kalian ingin memesan Apa?" Tanya salah satu Pelayan yang berada di Cafe itu. Menambahkan Embel-embel Manis Agar dirinya terlihat seperti sangat menerima mereka.

"Aku ingin _Lamb Sweker_ ada?" Ucap Jungkook dengan Spontan. Melupakan bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di cafe untuk Manisan.

"Kookie, Kita kan ada di _Cafe_ bukan Di _Restaurant Sayang_. Kalau Aku ingin _Red Velvet_ dengan _Strawberry Parfait_ " Jawab Jin sekaligus memberitahu Jungkooknya, Anak Kelinci itu memang terkadang benar-benar Pintar. Tapi Kalau Ia sedang Lugu, dirinya benar-benar Lugu yang ngga tanggung.

Jungkook hanya Cengengesan sembari berkata _"hehehehe~"_. Lalu menjawab kembali dengan benar," Kalau Aku ingin _Special Bunny Cake, Bunny Cookies_ dan _Easter Bunny Drink_ "

"Hn. _Cheesse Cake_ dan _Americano Latte_ " Yoonji bergumam dengan Malas dan Nada yang kecil, Untung saja sang Pelayang dapat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Tolong Tunggu Sebentar"

Namjoon menyalakan Mesin Mobilnya. dirinya duduk di Kursi Pengemudi, sedangkan Taehyung berada Disampingnya dan Jimin duduk dibelakang.

Taehyung dan Jimin sedang mengobrol tentang Perusahaan Mereka dan Nmajoon hanya mendengarkan, Karena ia harus berkonsentrasi saat mengemudi-tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang berdampak besar-. Sesekali ikut dalam perbincangan Taehyung dan Jimin disaat sedang Lampu Merah.

 _ **CKITTT**_

Namjoon memakirkan Mobil Lamborghini Venenonya dan Keluar dari Mobil tersebut, diikuti oleh dua yang lainnya.

Semua Orang menatap Kagum kepada 3 Namja ini, Namjoon seseksli Melirik wanita yang memekik karena kedatangan Mereka.

 _Hm. Wanita-wanita menyebalkan._

Karena mereka adalah Orang yang tergolong _VVIP_ atau _Very Very Important Person_ , Tentu saja mereka dengan langsung diberikan Kursi yang Kosong. dan tetap saja, Masih banyak wanita yang memperhatikan mereka, Maupun lajang atau yang telah menikah.

Jimin tersenyum pada mereka semua, menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Namjoon hanya menatap Risih mereka. Jujur saja, Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak ingin berada disini lebih lama. Tetapi melihat wajah bahagia Jimin, mereka tidak bisa mengelak. Lagipula, Makanan disini memang terlihat lezat.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru Cafe dan secara tiba-tiba, Dirinya melihat seorang Yeoja yang sangat menggemaskan sedang memakan Kue Coklatnya, dan membuat bibir sekaligus pipinya terkena warna coklat. Yeoja disampingnya mengambil secarik Tisu dan mengelap Bibir dan pipi Perempuan Kelinci itu- Menurut Taehyung-, Lalu mencium Pipi Yang telah bersemu merah milik sang _Yeoja_ Kelinci.

 _ **Deg Deg Deg**_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, dirinya tetap menatap Perempuan Kelinci itu dengan tatapan Kasih sayang. Taehyung benar-benar terpaku, Seperti dunia hanya miliknya dan Perempuan itu-melupakan bahwa Orang Lain bersamanya.

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama, sampai-sampai Namjoon dan Jimin ikut memperhatikan Apa yang Taehyung perhatikan.

Dan Oh, Sepertinya Hati mereka pun terambil.

Namjoon hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, memperhatikan Sosok _Yeoja_ yang keibuan dengan Paras yang sangat Cantik dan menawan. Tangan mulus itu kembali mengambil Tisu dan mengelap Bibir Perempuan disampingnya. Lalu mengusak Rambut berwarna coklat disampingnya dengan Gemas.

Dan Namjoon sepertinya telah menetapkan Hatinya.

Sedangkan Jimin memperhatikan _Yeoja_ dengan Rambut berwarna Hitam dan Kulit seperti salju. Sangat Mirip dengan Karakter yang telah memakan Apel beracun di cerita anak-anak. Jimin melihat bagaimana _Yeoja_ itu menyeruput _Latte_ nya, Lalu mengambil garpu untuk mencicipi _Cheesse Cake_ dengan _Strawberry_ diatasnya.

Jimin baru Pertama Kali merasakan Perasaan ini.

Perasaan dimana Ia ingin melindungi _Yeoja_ itu. Dimana Ia ingin selalu melihat wajahnya, menggenggam Tangan Pucat itu, Memperhatikan Setiap Inci Dirinya. Mengatakan _I Love You_ padanya Setiap Waktu.

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan Love At First Sight?...Jika Iya, Aku sangat Menyukai Persaan ini._

Jungkook, Jin dan Yoonji merasa diri mereka Diperhatikan dan Mereka menoleh, medapatkan tiga pasang mata Orang Tampan. Jungkook dan Jin Tersenyum Kepada mereka untuk menutupi Hati mereka yang berdegup Kencang- seakan-akan Jantung mereka akan mencelos pada wktu itu juga. Sedangkan Yoonji hanya Diam, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Hatinya juga berdegup Kencang.

Namjoon yang pertama kali Berdiri, melewati meja dengan teriakan Wanita setiap kali Dirinya lewat, dan Menyapa kepada mereka.

" _Hey..._ Boleh Aku tahu siapa Namamu _Bidadari_ ku?"

Dan Jin merasa Dirinya akan Pingsan saat itu juga Karena Namjoon memegang tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _Aduh Makasih Banyak Kalian Semua yang telah Membaca dan Mereview Cerita yang abal-abal ini. Maklum Aku juga masih Belajar membuat Cerita, Jadi Masih Berantakan ,_,._

 _Jika Kalian belum Tahu Umur-Umur mereka adalah:_

 _Namjoon: 27 tahun_

 _Jimin dan Taehyung: 25 tahun_

 _Seokjin: 24 tahun_

 _Yoonji: 23 tahun_

 _Jungkook: 22 tahun_

 _Aku masih tersanjung Karena ada yang membaca dan Mereview cerita ini. Thank you!_

 _If you want to talk to me Just PM me Please!_

 _Dan mungkin Chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit lebih lama Karena sekolah ,_, .So Please Stay Tuned!_

 _Love,_

 _Mexi_


	3. Chapter 2 : True Love?

_I Do not Own BTS. They belong to the God and Their Parents. I Just Own the Plot and the Storyline._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2 : True Love?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung x GS!Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x GS!Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x GS!Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _Warning(s): Alur cerita yang Gaje dan Typo bertebaran_

 _._

 _._

"Hah?" Jin menatap Namjoon tidak percaya, Mulutnya menganga Lebar dan membuat Namjoon, Mau tak Mau, terkekeh Gemas. _Oh Tuhan_! Sepertinya Namjoon telah menemukan Pasangan Hidupnya Sekarang.

Yoonji yang melihat kejadian itu menyikut Perut Seokjin -dengan tidak elitnya dan untung saja tidak membuat wanita cantik itu memuntahkan isi perutnya- Memberitahu Seokjin untuk segera sadar dari lamunannya, "O-Oh Aku K-Kim Seokjin."

"Nama yang Cantik untuk Gadis yang Sangat Cantik." Namjoon tersenyum, menunjukkan Dimplesnya Ke Seokjin. Sang Empu yang dituju merasa Pipinya kembali memanas, dan hanya tersenyum kembali.

 _Oh Tuhan! Cobaan macam apa ini? Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Apa Aku harus berpura-pura pingsan saja?! Apa Aku harus memberitahunya kalau Aku sudah punya Pacar (Makanan) ?!_ Batin Seokjin

Namjoon menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat dan juga sebaliknya, Tidak mempedulikan berbagai Macam teriakan ataupun Comment dibelakang Mereka.

 _Do the Fuck you want~_

Dan Acara saling tatap menatap itu dihentikan oleh Suara deringan _Smart Phone_ Namjoon, Membuat sang Pemilih _elektronik_ itu berdecak Kesal. Namjoon mengambil _IPhone 15_ Berwarna Emas dari dalam Saku Celana berwarna Hitam itu, Lalu Berbalik menuju Mobilnya- Tentu saja tidak sebelum menyentuh tangan Seokjin Seperti menyatakan ini bukanlah Perpisahan.

Namjoon memberi Isyarat kepada Dua adiknya yang masih menatap pujaan hati mereka, dan ketiga orang itu segera pergi menuju Mobil, meninggalkan tiga _yeoja_ cantik yang masih tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

"U-Unnie?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Seokjin dengan wajah pucat karena melihat _Unnie_ nya seperti akan pingsan beberapa saat lagi. Dan yah, Dirinya memang benar karena Seokjin Pingsan disaat itu juga, "Unnie!"

.

.

.

"Hey Hyung." Ucap Taehyung kepada Namjoon.

"Hmmm?"

"Apakah Kau tidak merasa bersalah mengucapkan itu kepada _Noona_ itu?"

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya keatas, merasa bingung dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan, " Maksudmu?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, " Maksudku _Hyung_ ku yang IQnya sangat tinggi yaitu, Mengapa Kau dengan berani memegang tangan _Noona_ itu dan memanggilnya Bidadari. Tidakkah kau lihat Mukanya memucat? Aku tidak ingin Kakakku dibilang Gila karena dengan tiba-tiba seperti menyatakan Cinta kepada Orang yang baru saja Ia temui." Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk setuju mendengarkan ucapan _dongsaeng_ nya, Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengurusi Reporter yang nantinya akan menganggu mereka.

" Tapi Aku memang menyatakan Cinta kepadanya. Dan Taehyung, jangan pikir Aku tidak melihatmu Memperhatikan _Yeoja_ Kelinci itu. Kau juga Jimin, Kau sedang menelanjangi Si _Snow White_ dengan mata itu." Namjoon tak mau kalah, Ia juga mengeluarkan Jurus IQ148 nya.

Taehyung hanya bisa kicep, mendengarkan pembicaraan kakaknya yang memang benar- sangat benar malah. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum dengan _eye-smile_ nya sembari berucap " _hehehehehehe._ " Namjoon tersenyum dalam kemenangan.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan Hyung? Aku benar-benar suka padanya, _yah_ Walaupun itu hanya pada pandangan pertama..." lirih Taehyung, tiba-tiba didalam benak kepalanya terlintas Wajah _yeoja_ kelinci dengan senyumannya. Jimin juga tiba-tiba teringat akan _Snow White_ nya dan juga Namjoon pada Bidadarinya.

Namjoon sekali lagi menghela nafas dengan kasar, Mereka tentu saja dapat mengencani dan _ehem_ Menikah _ehem_ dengan ketiga _yeoja_ cantik tersebut. Tetapi Mereka tidak ingin menanggung resiko jika ada yang berani menyakiti dan menjadikan mereka sebagai incaran media sosial yang pastinya akan beredar keseluruh dunia. Lagipula, Belum tentu juga kan Mereka menyukai Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung balik.

Namun juga, terbesit jika Seokjin menikah dengan Pria lain dikepalanya. Seokjin yang berbahagia bersama orang lain, yang Tersenyum bersama Orang Lain dan Mempunyai Anak bersama Orang Namjoon seperti terbelah menjadi dua saat memikirkan ini, Apalagi Kalau terjadi. _Oh Tidak,_ Lebih baik Namjoon Mati daripada melihat itu terjadi. Mau bagaimanapun juga mereka harus memliki Wanita-wanita Cantik itu, tidak ada penolakan.

Namjoon mengusap kembali Wajah Tampannya, Memperhatikan Lampu Lalu Lintas yang berubah warna menjadi hijau dan mengambil SmartPhone dari saku celanya. Mencari Kontak yang akan Ia Panggil sembari menatap Ke Jalan dan menempelkan Teknologi berebentuk Persegi Panjang itu Ke Telinganya. Setelah Mendengar Sapaan Halo dari Orang diseberang sana, Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, " Halo Hoseok? Bisakah Kau mencari tahu tentang Yeoja bernama Seokjin dengan Dua Yeoja lain yang bersamanya? Ya, Terima Kasih. Nanti Beritahu Aku Secepatnya." dan setelah mematikan Teknologi itu, Matanya kembali terpaku pada Jalan.

.

.

.

"Unnie, Apakah Kau tidak Apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook Kepada Seokjin dengan Wajah Sedihnya. Ya, Setelah Kejadian Seokjin Pingsan itu, mereka segera membopong Seokjin menuju Apartement mereka, dengan batuan Pelayan yang melayani mereka tadi tentunya.

Setelah menaruh Seokjin ke atas kasurnya, Yoonji dengan tidak sopannya mengusir Pelayan tersebut seperti Hal yang Pelayan lakukan tadi Bukan Apa-apa. Tetapi dengan Baik Hati, Jungkook memberikan senyuman termanisnya dan menanyakan namanya, lalu memberikannya Tip. Dan sekarang pelayan Tersebut- yang ternyata bernama Mingyu- sedang memikirkan senyuman Kelinci Jungkook sembari memikirkan cara agar Jungkook menjadi miliknya. ( Efek karena Anak perawan yang polos nan baik hati jadi Incaran banyak Orang :v)

Yoonji membantu Seokjin-yang telah terbangun- untuk duduk dan segera mengambilkannya Segelas Air, merasa ingin tertawa karena Wajah _Unnie_ nya masih semerah Tomat tetapi tetap menahannya. Dirinya tahu Kalau Jin memang telah mengagumi Pria Eksklusif bernama Namjoon itu sejak dulu karena Kecerdasannya. _Eh_ , Tidak disangka-sangka Bahwa Pria Pujaannya itu Datang tidak diundang. "Umh Jungkookie, Aku tidak Apa-apa." Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan Adik Kesayangannya sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"H-HUEEE _U-Unnie_ Jangan... membuat Khawatir Y-Yoonji _Unnie_... dan Jungkookie...Lagi...H-hiks...H-hiks K-Kookie...Pikir Unnie tidak akan baik-baik saja...Hiks...Hiks.." Mata Doe Jungkook sekarang telah dibanjiri Oleh Air Mata, Dengan Hidungnya yang tengah memerah. Alih-alih ingin menghapus Air Mata tersebut, Seokjin dan Yoonji memilih Diam dan Berteriak "Menggemaskan" didalam Hati Mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pastinya ingin segera menculiknya.

" _Aigo~_ , Masa Sayangnya _Unnie_ kok Nangis sih? Lihat kan _Unnie_ itu tidak apa-apa" Ucap Seokjin yang merasa sangat gemas dan memeluk Jungkook, Yoonji juga segera memeluk Jungkook dari Belakang dan Mengelus pundak Jungkook. " Iya Kookie, Jangan Nangis ya? Nanti Unnie akan belikan Ice Cream." Sambung Yoongi.

Dikala mendengar kata Ice Cream- yang sebenarnya Salah Satu makanan Favorit Jungkook dari berbagai Macam Makanan- Matanya Langsung berbinar dan seketika Air Matanya berhenti mengalir, Lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaka Tingkatnya dan menciumi pipi mereka masing-masing. " Hehe~~ Sayang Unnie~" Ucapnya dan mau tak mau membuat yang lain Gemas.

 _Tenang Jungkookie, Kami akan menjagamu dari Dunia ini dan Akan memotong Anu seseorang yang berani Menyakitimu! - Kedua Kakak Kesayangan Jungkook_

 _Duh Bestfriends Goals Banget_

.

.

.

 _Aduh Gais, Maaf Banget ya lama, soalnya Akunya harus ngerjain Pr dll :" Tapi ngga apa-apa lah yang penting kalian Bahagia! Semoga Aja kalian suka ya!_

 _Btw Answers!:_

 _Karena Banyak yang ngereview TBC dan Up aku Barengin Aja Yaaa : Makasih Banyak Kalian udah mau ngebaca plus Ngereview cerita yang Abal-abal ini, Saia Terhura loh :* Tenang kok pastinya Aku lanjutin Tapi belum tentu kapan waktunya soalnya bentar lagi mau Ulangan :" Tolong doakan ya Gais biar Bisa Update cepet :* dan Bagi teman seperjuangan Mari Kita menghadapi soal-Soal yang mendatang !_

 _Soonshimie_ : _Wkwkwk Jalan Drakor? Kalo dilihat-lihat sih Emang agak mirip- AGAK loh ya wkwkwk, Yang penting ngga Mirip sama Jalur Cerita Sinetron Indo aja deh XD, Pedophilia-Pedophilia gitu kan Ganteng :*_

 _Doraeyoyuta : I KNOW RIGHT_

 _Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Terlalu Romantis ya :* Namjoon gituloh_

 _: Tancap Gas Bang Namjoon! wkwkwk_

 _TyaWuryWk: Namanya Juga Namjoon, Si IQ148 dan Perusak Barang, Daripada Nunggu mending langsung ngegaet Ye Gak? Wkwkwk_

 _KimMinus: Lewat Hati Taehyung wkwkwk XD_

 _Zizisvt: Aduh Gimana ya, Soalnya kan waktu itu Aku nonton Run yang mereka bikin Skit yang lagi disekolah dan si Yoongi dinamain Yoonji disitu. Nah Makanya mending Aku Kasih Nama Yoonji biar lebih Kecewe-cewean dan Pas itu Si Jimin dia lebih suka Yoonji jadi Aku ngasih nama gitu deh :*_

 _Cyphertae: Wkwkwkwk, Siap BosQ :* Akan ku Usahakan_

 _CaratARMYmonbebe: Ini kan lagi dilanjutin Bebs XD_

 _Shin Ri Jung : Makasih ya Buat Dukungannya~~ Waktu itu juga sih Aku agak Minder pas pertama kali Buat Cerita dan jadi malu kalo mau publish kok, tapi Aku yakin kalo cerita Aku itu bakal bisa dinikmati sama orang jadi Aku publish dan Alhamdulillah Waktu itu ada yang minta lanjutin jadi bikin Aku semangat bikin Cerita wkwkwk, Jadi yang penting Kamu percaya dulu sama diri Kamu ya! Aku yakin kok Cerita kamu bakal banyak peminatnya, Hwaiting! Panggil aja Mexi kok Boleh wkwkwk XD ( Btw kalo ada yang nanya Aku publish cerita Awal dimana Aku itu Publishnya di Wattpad)_

 _Maaf ya Kalo ada Kesalahan Nama._

 _Makasih sekale Lagi ya~~~ Btw Ada yang nonton WT ngga? Soalnya Aku nonton Hehe~_

 _Stay Tune for the Next Chapter Ok?_

 _Love,_

 _Mexi_


	4. Chapter 3 : Meet Again?

_I Do not Own BTS. They belong to the God and Their Parents. I Just Own the Plot and the Storyline._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 3: Meet Again?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung x GS!Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x GS!Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x GS!Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _Warning(s): Alur cerita yang Gaje dan Typo bertebaran_

 _._

 _._

" _Eonni_! Kumohon jangan pergi ke Sekolah dulu!" _Apartement_ Elit di Seoul ini mulai ricuh dari Pagi. Sang Biang Kerok - Kita panggil saja Seokjin- Tetap berkeras kepala dan keukeuh ingin tetap masuk sekolah.

Sebagai Adik yang kemarin melihat dengan mata telanjang bahwa Kakak nya yang satu ini benar-benar pingsan di hadapan mereka, Jungkook dan tentu saja Yoonji melarang Seokjin untuk masuk Sekolah.

"Tapi Yoonji... Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan Pelajaran. Kau tau kan bahwa Professor Anh menjelaskan seseuatu secepat kilat. Sampai-sampai Kepalaku akan pecah jika Aku ketinggalan meskipun hanya sedikit." Seokjin membela dirinya sendiri, maksudku Ia adalah Anak cap Terajin di Kampus. Ia tidak ingin membolos hanya karena hal sepele yang sebenarnya tidak sepele.

"Ketinggalan Ketiakku Kim Seokjin! Kau adalah Jenius disekolah, Tidak mungkin hanya tidak masuk sehari saja dapat membuatmu menjadi Bodoh! Dasar Kutil Naga!" Seokjin mengabaikan Wanita bersurai Hitam itu dan mulai bersiap-siap keluar dari _Apartement_ ini.

 _Greb_

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi Bajunya, Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati 2 bola mata berkaca-kaca yang menatapnya secara memelas. " _E-Eonni_...Hiks...K-kumohon Jangan pergiii..hiks...Nanti Kalau _eonni_ sakit lagi gimana...HUWEE"

Oh Tidak, Ini adalah Jurus Terlarang Jungkook yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditolak, Sedingin apapun dirimu setelah kau melihat Jungkook, Aku yakin. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak matanya.

"T-tapi Jungkookie..."

" _E-EONNI_ HUWEEE"

"Baiklah-Baiklah, Aku akan dirumah saja..." Seokjin mendesah pasrah, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa Ia lukakan jika menyangkut dengan Jungkook.

"Uwaa, Terima Kasih Eonni! Sayang Eonni!" Air mata yang tadi Jungkook keluarkan tiba-tiba mengering dan Dirinya kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah Sampai nanti Eonni." Ucap Yoonji sembari menarik Jungkook. Jungkook mencium pipi Seokjin dan mengikuti Eonni bersifat galak itu.

"Hah Yasudahlah... Mungkin Aku akan berbelanja bulanan dulu.."

.

.

"Kenapa Hari ini panas sekali?" Ujar Seokjin pada dirinya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Minimarket_ yang jaraknya hanya memakan waktu 15 menit dari rumahnya. _Tetapi tetap saja.._

"Bisa-bisa Aku mati karena Gosong, Ayo Seokjin Hanya sedikit lagi.."

Dan Akhirnya-Akhirnya Seokjin sampai ke _Jomb's Market_. Sebuah _minimarket_ yang lumayan elit, tetapi murah. Seokjin-tidak tau kenapa- Selalu mendapat Diskon disana. Dan ya Jin tau pemilik _Minimarket_ yang lumayan ternama itu. Kita panggil saja Jung Hoseok.

 _Ting Tong_

"Oh, Hey Jinnie! Ingin berbelanja Bulanan lagi?" Ucap sang pemilik yang sedang mengelap meja Counter kepada Wanita cantik yang baru saja masuk.

"Iya Hoseok _Oppa_ , Persediaan bulanan kami telah habis lagi. " Seokjin tersenyum manis ke arah Hoseok dan segera mengambil _trolley_ untuk makanan. Hoseok hanya mengangguk.

Seokjin memulai belanja rutinnya dengan pergi ke Section Sayur dan Buah. Dengan teliti dirinya memperhatikan manakah Sayur dan Buah yang segar dan mengarahkan Trolley nya ke Section Daging hingga terkahir ke Section Snack. Biasa, Adik-adik nya itu penggila Snack. Apalagi Jungkook, jika salah satu Snack Kue berbentuk Kelinci yang disukai dirinya habis, Bisa-bisa Ia menggila dan merengek seharian. Tetapi tetap saja Menggemaskan.

Terkadang Seokjin berpikir, Apa yang diidamkan oleh Eomma Jungkook hingga Jungkook sampai semenggemaskan ini. Jangan-Jangan... Eomma Jungkook makan Kelinci secara hidup-hidup. Oh tidak, Seokjin apa yang Kau Pikirkan.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai berpikir aneh-aneh. Lalu dengan sigap mengarahkan Trolleynya ke arah Meja Counter yang tadi telah dibersihkan oleh Hoseok. " Cuman ini semua Jinnie? Tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Semuanya jadi _30.000 Won_ ya." Ujar Hoseok setelah menaruh semua barang kedalam plastik. Jin tersenyum lalu mencari dompetnya, "Eh, tunggu dulu... Dompetku mana?" Jin kelabakan, mencari dompet yang sebenarnya Ia lupakan di atas meja ruang tamunya.

" Hoseok _Oppa_ , maafkan Aku. Dompetku ketinggalan jadi _-_ " Sebelum ocehannya dilanjut, ada sebuah tangan yang menjulurkan uang _100.000 Won_ ke Hoseok. Jin melihat Orang itu dan, " N-Namjoon- _ssi_?"

.

.

"Kenapa Yoonji _Eonni_ harus punya kelas tambahan! _Hmph_ , sekarang Jungkookie harus pulang sendirian..." Jungkook mengeluh di sepanjang jalanan, Ia merasa kesal karena _Eonni_ nya secara mendadak mendapatkan kelas tambahan yang harus diikuti.

"Tetapi tidak apa, karena nanti Eonni akan menraktir Kookie! Yey!" saking semangatnya, Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa Ia sedang berjalan di _Zebra Cross_ dengan warna lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna merah.

Dan, Sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.

.

.

"Hah, Kenapa si Tua bangka Kim itu bahkan menyuruhku untuk mendapat kelas tambahan? Apakah sesusah ini untuk menjadi seorang Composer?" Yoonji sedari tadi mengeluh di bangkunya, merasa tidak adil dengan perlakuan Guru Kim. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan nasib Jungkookie lucunya? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan padanya?

"Baiklah Kalian, Tolong Diam! Sebagai kelas tambahan hari ini, Kalian mendapatkan seorang yang special. Tolong sambut dengan Baik Park Jimin- _ssi_!" Guru Kim memanggil CEO sekaligus artis kedalam kelasnya. Seketika semua Murid Wanita Berteriak Histeris melihatnya. Kecuali... Kau tahulah siapa. Jimin tersenyum ke arah mereka semua, Tetapi matanya semakin membesar dikala melihat seorang pujaan hatinya yang ternyata berada didalam kelas tersebut.

"Jimin- _ssi_ disini sedang mencari seseorang untuk meng _compose_ lagunya. Jadi kalian akan saya beri waktu dua bulan untuk membuat lagu untuknya. Jika telah selesai, Kirimkan saja pada saya dan akan Jimin- _ssi_ periksa, _Good Luck_!" Si Tua Kim mulai berbicara dengan Jimin- yang terlihat sangat tidak tertarik- tetapi tetap tersenyum tampan. Tentu saja ingin membuat kesan yang baik untuk Pujaan hatinya.

"Maafkan saya Kim- _ssi_ , tetapi siapa Wanita bersurai hitam yang duduk di paling belakang itu?" Jimin dengan senyum sempurnanya bertanya pada Guru Kim. Yoonji yang merasa dibicarakan bergidik, tetapi tidak memperdulikannya dan menguap lalu kembali ke pikirannya.

" Oh, dia adalah salah satu muridku yang terbaik. Meskipun terlihat judes dan dingin, Karyanya sangat mengagumkan. Namanya Min Yoonji." Guru Kim kembali bercerita, tetapi sekarang mengenai Yoonji dan tentu saja Jimin sekarang Lebih lebih tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

 _Min Yoonji? Nama yang manis untuk Wanita yang manis_

Bel Pulang berbunyi, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Jimin untuk mencari Yoonji.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _Hehe. Pada Penasaran ya? Btw Happy Birthday Jungkook dan Selamat Idul Adha!_

 _Terus si Jungkook gimana? Ketabrak? Terus gimana dong :( Terus Jin sama Yoonji gimana? Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya ya Beb, Kalau aku juga lagi niat :v_

 _Thank you so Much for your review hehe. Btw mind to check my other Story? Judulnya_ _ **COMA**_ _._

 _Answer_!

 _ **CaratARMYmonbebe**_ _: Hehe, Makasih udh semangatin Buat ulangan. Iya ini juga lagi diupdate~_

 __ _: Ayo kita culik bareng2 XD, bentar ngambil karung dulu... Ok misi sia dimulai! Aku juga nunggu nih, Semenya gimana ya ? Harus jadi Pria Sejati!_

 _ **07**_ _: Si Kookie emang udh gemesin sampe lahir, sampe pengen Aku gigit #Eh. Si Leader kan Pria Sejati, nanti siap2 aja langsung lamaran XD. Jimin siap bertarung kok! Jimin stay strong!_

 _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**_ _: Namanya juga dipegang sama Orang ganteng, pasti pingsa lah :v_

 _ **TyaWuryWK**_ _: Siap2 masuk rumah sakit aja, Rumah sakit cinta maksudnya #Eh._

 _ **Zizisvt**_ _: Ok beb :v_

 _ **Jeonipie**_ _: Iya Aku banyakin Vkooknya kalau niat. ehe. #Digeplak_

 _ **haehyukee**_ _: emang lucu :v kayak kelinci_.

 _Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan nama, itu tidak disengaja_. _Maafkan Aku ini yang Gaje ya_.

 _Makasih banyak gengs sekali lagi buat Review nya. Btw yg minta lanjutin ini aku lanjutinn._

 _Thanks!_

 _Love_ , _Mexi_

 _Wattpad : Constelexi-Mexiries_

 _Ig : constelexi.m_


	5. Chapter 4 : Whalien

_I Do not Own BTS. They belong to the God and Their Parents. I Just Own the Plot and the Storyline._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 4: Whalien_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung x GS!Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x GS!Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x GS!Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _Warning(s): Alur cerita yang Gaje dan Typo bertebaran_

 _._

 _._

"S-silahkan masuk Namjoon- _ssi_.. Aku tau tempatku tidak sebagus itu, tapi tolong anggap sebagai rumahmu sendiri." Seokjin membuka pintu apartement yang Ia tempati dengan kedua adiknya, setelahnya Ia melesat dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Namjoon dengan tenang - dan sebenarnya dengan hati yang _dag-dig-dug_ kan- berjalan ke arah ruang tamu yang secara ajaib langsung Ia ketahui.

"Namjoon- _ssi_! Apakah teh tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya tidak apa Cant-maksudku Jin- _ssi_..." Namjoon dengan halus menjawab pertanyaan Jin, dan oops! sepertinya Ia hampir memanggil Jin cantik. Tapi jangan salahkan seorang KIm Namjoon yang memang benar-benar terpanah dan jatuh hati akan kecantikan Jin.

"Baiklah Namjoon- _ssi_ , tolong tunggu sebentar ya~" Jin kembali mengotak-atik dapurnya, mencari cangkir untuk dirinya dan Namjoon. Setelah itu, Ia mengambil nampan untuk disajikan ke ruang tamu. "Silahkan Namjoon- _ssi_ , maaf karena sedikit lama..." Jin tersenyum dengan lebar, membuat Namjoon untuk kesekian kalinya terpanah.

"I-Iya tidak apa-apa Jin- _ssi_."

"Oh iya, Namjoon- _ssi_. I-Ini.." Jin menyodorkan uang sebesar 50.000 Won ke tangan pria di hadapannya dengan rau-ragu, " A-aku minta maaf telah merepotkan mu tadi Namjoon- _ssi_..." wajah cantik milik Seokjin menjadi sedih, memikirkan bahwa Namjoon pasti mengaggapnya annoying. Sedari tadi pria itu berbaik hati padanya, membantunya membayar belajaannya, membawakan belanjaannya, serta mengantarkan dirinya kembali ke apartementnya dengan mobil mewah keluaran paling terbaru. Terkadang Seokjin berpikir, ya meskipun baru beberaa kali bertemu dengan Namjoon, seberapa kaya kah pria tersebut? Seokjin rasa Namjoon bisa saja membeli ribuan mobil dari seluruh dunia dan hartanya masih melimpah.

Namjoon tersenyum menunjukkan dimplesnya, Seokjin sangat menggemaskan. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat meyodorkan uang yang dirinya pikir adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk Namjoon. Tidak-tidak, maksudku uang itu penting, tetapi Namjoon punya triliunan uang yang tersimpan dalam kartu kreditnya dan uang yang diberikan Seokjin hanyalah _50.000 Won_. Dan Inilah yang Namjoon sukai dari Jin, dimulai dari wajah cantiknya sampai hatinya yang lembut serta jujur. Namjoon bersumpah demi apapun, Ia ingin menikahi wanita dihadapannya sekarang.

Tangan Namjoon memegang tangan Jin dan kembali memberikan uang tersebut ke sang empu dengan cara tangannya Ia simpan diatas dada wanita bersurai coklat tersebut. "Tidak perlu Jin- _ssi_ , yang tadi aku sedang menraktirmu. Kau tidak perlu membayarnya kembali. Dan tidak ada kata 'tapi' yang keluar dari mulutmu." Jin ingin segera melayangkan protes, Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Namjoon. Tetapi, pria tersebut tersenyum lebih lebar dan Jin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, karena aku telah membayar belanjaanmu, Kau akan memanggilku Namjoon _Oppa_ dan aku akan memanggilmu Seokjin _ie_? Dan satu lagi, apakah kau kosong pada hari Jum'at nanti?"

"Hah?" Jin megap-megap bagaikan ikan yang kekurangan air, otaknya seperti tidak bisa berpikir. Jadi Namjoon mengajaknya kencan?! Astaga _dragon_! Jin ingin mencubit dirinya atau meminta Yoonji untuk menamparnya agar Ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi ataupun khayalan aneh yang dirinya miliki.

Namjoon tertawa melihat wajah _shock_ \- yang sangat-sangat manis dan cantik milik- Jin, " Apakah kau ingin menerima kencan denganku Jinn _ie_?"

Setelah beberapa menit, Seokjin kembali dari ruang imajinasinya dan demi cacing besar alaska! ini bukan mimpi! "I-Iya Namjoon _Oppa_ , aku kosong pada hari Jum'at." Lalu senyuman manis terekah dari bibir merahnya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa diam membeku dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Oh tidak, apakah ini akhir bagi Jungkookie? bagaimana dengan _eonni-eonni_ nya? bagaimana dengan boneka kelinci yang sampai sekarang masih belum ia beli? _Oh no, Oh no, Oh No_.

 _ **Tinn** **!**_

Jungkook menutup matanya, bersiap-siap merasakan _impact_ dari mobil yang akan menabrak. Tapi kok, Jungkook tidak merasakan apa-apa ya? apa ini karena Jungkook telah mati?

Disaat Jungkook membuka matanya, Ia melihat senyuman tampan dari seseorang yang sepertinya Jungkook kenal. "Jungkook- _ssi_! Jungkook- _ssi_! apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria tersebut mengusap lembut pipinya, sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa empu yang berada di dekaannya itu sepenuhnya sadar.

"S-siapa?" Jungkook bertanya, sedikit merasa takut jika pria itu adalah orang jahat. Jika memang orang jahat, Jungkook harus menuruti kata Eonninya yang galak. "Jadi Kookie-ah, jika ada Pria jahat yang berani apa-apa padamu, anggap saja _Anu_ milikinya adalah sebuah bola _baseball_ ataupun _shuttle cock_. Jadi tinggal kali pukuli atau tendangi saja _anu_ pria itu lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya. Mengertikan sayang?"

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah kata Yoonji _Eonni_. Tetapi Jungkook masih bingung, Anu itu apa sih? Saat dirinya bertanya pada kedua _Eonni_ nya yang sibuk memeluknya, mereka tiba-tiba mengganti topiknya menjadi tentang boneka kelinci yang Jungkook inginkan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook sama sekali. Jungkook mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya seharian karena kedua Eonniya tidak memberi tahu apa itu anu. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan jeritan 'menggemaskan' dari kedua empu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung jika kau mau. Tetapi yang lebih penting, apakah kau tidak apa-apa manis?" Pipi Jungkook bersemu merah, merasa malu dengan panggilan manis yang ditujukan padanya. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri sih, kedua Eonninya selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _manis_ ' , ' _lucu_ ' , ' _menggemaskan_ ', dan kata yang serupa. Tetapi ini rasanya berbeda, pria yang memanggilnya manis adalah pria dengan cengiran kotak yang — _Oh_ sangat tampan dan baik hati. Hati Kookie jadi dugeun-dugeun kan rasanya.

"O-oh iya Taehyung- _ssi_! Kookie tidak apa-apa hanya merasa sedikit pusing..." Jungkook berusaha keluar dari dekapan Taehyung untuk meminta maaf serta berterima kasih, tetapi dirinya kembali limbung dikala ingin berdiri dan hampir saja terhempas mengenai aspal jika saja Taehyung tidak menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Hey cantik, karena keadaanmu masih begini, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang okay?"

"T-tapi Kookie tidak ingin merepotkan..." bibir berwarna pinknya melengkung kebawah, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedih. Taehyung merasa hatinya langsung tertohok oleh panah cinta, _Mamamia_! Jungkook yang masih berada di dekapannya sangatlah menggemaskan. Lama-lama Taehyung bisa terkena serangan jantung dan diabetes secara bersamaan jika setiap hari harus melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak akan merepotkan Kookie-ah, aku tidak sejahat itu meninggalkan kelinci semanis dirimu di jalan sendirian. Ayo, aku akan menggendongmu dan kau hanya harus menunjukkan jalan ke arah rumahmu." dengan itu, Taehyung menggendong Jungkook- yang mukanya semakin memerah- dengan gaya _bridal style_ , lalu menuntunnya ke arah mobilnya.

 _Kook, kumohon jangan menjadi semakin menggemaskan. Aku yakin perlahan kau akan membunuhku dengan kelucuanmu itu_ , Batin Taehyung

.

.

"Hey, Yoonji- _ah_! Apakah kau telah memikirkan lagu untuk diberikan kepada Jimin _Oppa_? _Kyahh_! Dia sangat tampan, aku rasa tanganku bisa hamil saat bersentuh dengan tangannya."

Yoonji mengerutkan dahinya, "Sejak kapan tangan bisa hamil? Lagipula aku seratus persen yakin tangan tidak dapat mengeluarkan cairan sperma. Dan _idih_ , sejak kapan si Park itu ingin menyentuh paus sekarat sepertimu?"

" _Uwaahh_ , Yoonji- _ah_ kau sangat kejam. Tidak bisa kah kau membiarkan temanmu bahagia sekali saja?" Temannya bernama Seulgi merengek serta mengeluh, masa temannya ini begitu kejam untuk membuyarkan imajinasinya mengenai si _Mr_. Park _Im-too-hot-for-myself_ Jimin?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berpikir akan lagu yang ingin diberikan pada Park. Semoga beruntung agar kau bisa bersentuh tangan dengannya dan mempunyai anak tangan dari Park Jimin. Aku pergi ke halam belakang Kampus." Yoonji mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada temannya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yoonji berbalik. "Oh ya, dan jika ada yang mencariku katakan bahwa ada paus yang telah menelanku bernama Seulgi." Lalu segera berlari dengan full-speed.

"YAH MIN YOONJI!"

.

"Dimanakah Yoonji?" Jimin bergumam seraya mengelilingi Kampus yang telag didatanginya. Sebenarnya tadi ia menangkap segelintir dari Yoonji saat perempuan cantik tersebut sedang berbicara dengan temannya— tetapi sekarang pujaan hatinya hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

"Yoonji itu sepertinya tipe-tipe pendiam ya..." Prian dengan marga Park tersebut memperhatikan jendela, lalu matanya memicing kala melihat seonggok manusia yang bersender dibawah pohon," Jadi Yoonji menyukai tempat yang sepi! Apakah yang berada dibawah pohon itu dia? Baiklah aku akan kesana!"

Dan dengan Semangat 45, Jimin melesat menuju pohon besar dibelakang Campus.

Tebakan Jimin benar.

Karena setelah beralri ke arah pohon dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu — dirinya mendapati perempuan dengan kulit pucat sedang tertidur pulas. _Headphone_ yang sepertinya masih memutar lagu bersinggah di kedua telinganya, matanya terpejam dengan erat serta bibir berwarna merah muda mengangah sedikit—menunjukkan lidah yang sama warnanya secara menggemaskan.

Sangat cantik.

Dan sepertinya Jimin telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, Bibirnya ikut mengangah dengan tidak _elit_ seperti orang bodoh serta matanya juga melotot— lama-lama jika Jimin tetap begitu bisa saja matanya jatuh dari kantongnya.

Jimin—yang entah telah menjadi gila atau bagaimana— dengan berani mendekatkan bibirnya dengan sang Putri salju. Hampir saja, hanya tinggal sekitar tiga centimeter lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu, jika perempuan bermarga Min tidak membuka kelopak matanya dan mendorong pria Park untuk menjauh.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin melecehkanku ya?! TOL—" Mulut Yoonji segera dibeka dan kaki yag akan menendang _Anu_ milik Jimin - untungnya- secara refleks segera di tahan oleh kedua tangan Jimin.

"Shhh, Maafkan aku—Kumohon jangan berteriak atau semua orang akan kesini dan berteriak keras karena melihatku." Yoonji awalnya ingin memberontak, tetapi melihat mata tulus dan sangat bersalah milik pria didepannya akhirnya Ia menurut. Yah, meskipun Ia masih meng- _glare_ Jimin sih.

"Dengarkan aku Yoonji," Yoonji mematikan lagunya yang memutar lagu milik _BTS— Blood, Sweat and Tears_. Meskipun Yoonji segera mematikan _gadget_ nya, lagu yang sangat terkenal itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan Jimin."Tunggu dulu, Kau juga menyukai BTS?"

Yoonji menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil—setidaknya Ia bisa percaya pada pria ini kan? melihat matanya yang tidak dapat berbohong. " _Wow_! Aku tidak tahu kau juga menyukai mereka. Aku sangat senang dengan genre lagu serta lirik mendalam dari lagu mereka. Aku ingin sekali membawakan lagu yang hampir mirip dengan _genre_ lagu mereka serta memiliki lirik yang _deep_ —Eh maafkan aku, Aku mengoceh sedari tadi..." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Sang Putri Salju menaikkan alisnya, " Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu yang hampir mirip dengan mereka?...Jika aku bisa meng _compose_ lagu yang hampir mirip dengan BTS—Apakah kau akan menyanyikannya?"

Mata Jimin berbinar-binar—Maksudku tentu saja Ia akan menerima lagu yang dirancang oleh perempuan yang telah mengambil hatinya sejak pandangan pertama, Bagaimana tidak?

"Tentu saja, Aku akan menerimanya. Aku sungguh-sungguh paling menunggu lagu milikmu. Dan juga—"

Jimin memberikan kecupan kecil di kepala Yoonji, lalu berlari menjauh, "Ini sebagai jimatmu! Semoga kau beruntung, _Princess_!" lambaian tangan ia berikan hingga akhirnya punggung dari pria itu menghilang.

Yoonji menyentuh dahinya, " YAHHH, PARK JIMINNN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Jimin sedang tertawa sekarang.

Dengan pipi yang memerah, Yoonji mengeluarkan kertas kosong dan mulai mencoret-coret.

Aigoo, sepertinya ketiga Yeoja ini memiliki cinta yang sangat _cute_ dan manis—kan?

.

.

TBC

 _Haiiii Semua! Maaf banget nih udah berbulan-bulan ngga updet :' soalnya lagi sibuk sama sekolah *Cries in Korean* Maaf banget kalo emang menurut kalian ngga bagus karena aku bikinnya kalo ada waktu senggang :"_

 _Tapi hati kalian pasti dugeun-dugeun kan? Pasti baperkan? *Kepedean XD_

 _Kami meminta maaf untuk Kata-kata Yoonji yang pedas serta kasar dan frontal, Ia memang tidak dapat dikendalikan :" XD_

 _Btw, Mind to read my other story? Judulnya Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! silahkan di check di story aku. Makasih yaa~~_

 _Thank you so Much for your review hehe. I Love you gais! *apasihini_

 _Answer!_

: _Tau aja kamu ya sayang. Iya nih yang mau nabrak itu gara2 silau ngeliatin kelucuan Jungkook XD_

 ** _Rrn49_ ** : _Iya dong, cute kan sama kayak yang buat *apasih astgfirullah XD_

 ** _Park-RinHyun Uchiha_** : _Iya bakal dibayarin kok, dalam mimpi HAHAHAHA XD_

 _ **TyaWuryWk** : Bakal baik2 aja ngga ya *smirk* hehe_

 ** _mutianafsulm_ ** : _WAWWWW MUCH THANKS YA UDAH MAU BACACERITA ABAL2 BEGINI XD Mexi seneng kok bisa bikin kamu baper hehe. Aku usahain yaa soalnya tahun depan mau UN :"_

 ** _sykisan_ ** : I _ni kan lagi dilanjut sayangku XD_

 _Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan nama, itu tidak disengaja. Maafkan Aku ini yang Gaje ya._

 _Makasih banyak gengs sekali lagi buat Review nya. Btw yg minta lanjutin ini aku lanjutinn._

 _Thanks!_

 _Love,_

 _Mexi._

 _-Feel free to chat me!_

 _Wattpad : Constelexi-Mexiries_

 _Ig : constelexi.m_


End file.
